fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Woodland
|name= Eugene Woodland |kanji= ユージン ウォードランド |romaji= Yūjin Woodorando |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Male |age = 17(Pre time-skip) 20 (Breakdown) 24 (Post 7 year Time Skip) |height= 6'0" |weight= Unknown |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= None |team= Team Sleeping Forest Team Natsu (currently disbanded) |previous team= |partner= Moss |previous partner= |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Gardina (foster parent) Moss (foster brother) ) Meredy (foster sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Forest Dragon Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= Yes}} Eugene Woodland (ユージン森林地帯 Yūjin Shinrin) is a Dragon Slayer who was raised by the Dragon Gardina. His magical abilities include a wide range due to the large variety of plants he has at his disposal. He also has many physical talents that one should not underestimate. Despite the fact that he's the Forest Dragon Slayer, he has been nicknamed the Ghost Dragon Slayer due to his common disappearances or appearances out of nowhere. Appearance Eugene has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious or serious look. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming. He's skinny but his body is well toned due to his time living in the woods and all of the exercise from it. Eugene always wears simple clothing which usually includes a hand-sewn pale blue short sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. After joining Fairy Tail, his guildmates encourage him to get new clothes. After a while of pestering, Eugene finnally conceded and got a new outfit. His current outfit stays true to the simplicity he's used to. It consists of a dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers, and also a dark cloak while on jobs. Personality Eugene is generally a carefree and friendly person. He doesn't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Because he's lived in a forest almost his entire life and has had little interaction with things from society, he is almost completely clueless about it. Although he does not act like a savage or an animal, this does bring strange characteristics such as sleeping in trees and climbing up buildings instead of taking the stairs. He also refers to normal humans as if they were a seperate species due to the huge difference in how a person that grew up in civilization are to him and not understanding common things from it. in the wild, Eugene's sense of direction is that of legendary hunters. However, he always gets completely lost in places like a city, often taking an hour to actually reach his destination. In this sense he's Natsu's opposite since he likes to use his brain more than his brawn. Since he doesn't have so much raw power, he relies on his analytical abilities, physical abilities and more diverse magic to defeat his opponents. The only time his kind demeanor changes is when the situation becomes serious or when he needs to fight the enemy. Some have compared this face to that of a cold blood murderer. He shows almost no mercy to his enemies in battle but refuses to kill them or to let them die. He sincerely cares for his guildmates and his friends to the extent that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect them. Also he says a lot of stuff that would seem to others as cheesy or stuff that strikes the heart and he doesn't even realize it. History Under Construction Sorry! Relationships Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy: 'Due to the fact that they're all Dragon Slayers like Eugene, he thinks of them like siblings. He always likes to spar with Natsu and/or Gajeel and he enjoys doing medical work and such with Wendy. '''Erza: '''Eugene recognizes the swordswoman's strength and thinks of her as a fellow sword wielder and a powerful ally. '''Gray: '''Eugene still gets confused about why he strips but he thinks of Gray as a good friend all the same. '''Meredy: '''Ever since he saved Meredy's life back when she was a little girl in Grimoire Heart, she's thought of him as the older brother she's never had. She tries to visit him often. '''Moss: '''Eugene's Exceed partner and best friend they've stuck together thick and thin even though Eugene becomes too reckless. Moss tends to have to be Eugene's sense of reason although it's rare that Eugene listens to him completely '''Gardina: ''Eugene's dragon foster parent. They had a really strong father-son bond. Unfortunately, like the other dragons, Gardina dissapeared. Eugene still tries to find him never giving up hope. Equipment Unlike the other Dragon Slayers who generally don't use weapons, Eugene always carries a bokken with him. It's made of a wood that's strong enough to go head to head with a sword made of steel. However, it has no blade and therefore cannot cut. He also uses a bow for medium distance attacks but it's only used for hunting. The Black One: '''Eugene received his sensei's sword before he died, it's a long black sword that has an appearance sort of like a combination of a katana and a broadsword. His sensei never gave Eugene its true name and just told him its nickname. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities '''Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (森ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法, Mori Doragon Sureiyā Mahō) This is the form of Dragon Slayer magic taught to him by Gardina. It allows him to control plants and it also allows him to fuse his body with plants. Due to it's elemental properties, it may be the most diverse of the Dragon Slayer Magics. Eugene's most commonly used Dragon Slayer techniques *'Forest Dragon's Claw: '''Transforms his arm into a large wooden claw. He usually fuses it with the plant crystal flower which hardens it for protection and allows for energy absorbtion to a certain extent. *'Forest Dragon's Roar: He shoots a beam of collected energy at an opponent. Not the most strong and is mainly used to knock back the opponent before following with more attacks *'Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun: '''Eugene summons several cacti which fire needles at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon: 'By gathering a lot of solar energy and concentrating it with the crystal flowers in his arm, he can unleash a enormous blast of energy. This is usually a last resort as this drains much of Eugene's stamina and magic power. *'Forest Dragon's 7 Flame Cloak: 'By surrounding his body with the plant '7 flame bush' he becomes fire proof. He developed this technique because of Natsu. *'Body Shift: 'Since Eugene is a body type Dragon Slayer, he can transform parts of his body to plants which allows him a greater diversity in attacks. *'Futa: 'Along the way, Eugene figured out how to create a clone out of plants with his powers. Dubbed Futa, the clone has the same abilities, personality and memories as the original. however, his body is much weaker than the original and can't take as many hits before having to merge back with the original after dissapearing. Eugene will receive the memories of Futa upon merging back. '''Character Mode: '''During the early stages of a child's life, the child will learn through mimicking everything around them. Because Eugene had to survive in the wilderness on his own for about 2-3 years after his Dragon disappeared, he's had to retain this instinct in order to survive. That's why he always carefully observes the people around him and learn how they fight, their techniques, their personality and likes to copy them sometimes using magic to do so. After memorizing another person's technique, he can improve on it if possible and sometimes likes to combine techniques he copies *'Natsu Mode: 'When Eugene copies Natsu, his fighting style changes to Natsu's more ferocious one. He also temporarily adopts Natsu's personality and acts like him to add to make the movements more fluid. To copy Natsu's fire abilities, Eugene covers himself with Fire Blooms (A magical fire breathing flower) and the 7 flame cloak. *'Erza Mode: 'This is when Eugene copies Erza. Although he cannot copy her Requip ability too much, he primarily focuses on copying her personality and fighting style with a sword. He is however able to copy techniques like Circle Sword and Pentagram Sword. *'Gray Mode: 'This is where Eugene copies Gray and his Ice Make to some extent. Comedically, he also strips his clothes when in this mode like the original person does on a normal basis, By using Blizzard Flowers (A magical flower which can freeze things) Eugene can imitate Ice make by freezing the moisture in the air. *'Gajeel Mode: 'When Eugene copies Gajeel, he temporarily adopts Gajeel's more rough personality and fighting style even copying Gajeel's Gi Hi laugh. He turns his body into the qualities of the Tetsuki tree which is about as hard as iron to copy Gajeel's iron abilities. This is the easiest to copy for Eugene because Gajeel is a body type like Eugene. *'Juvia Mode: 'In this mode, Eugene adopts Juvia's more cold side (Not her love sick side obviously) and her water abilities. He does so by absorbing water from plants around him before blasting high pressurized blasts of water at the enemy. *'Wendy Mode: '''In this mode, Eugene copies Wendy and her more graceful fighting style. For some reason, he uses the suffix 'san' while in this mode towards other as the original would do. To copy Wendy's wind attacks, he uses the fact he's a body type Dragon Slayer to his advantage and changes parts of his body like a wind turbine. Natural/Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Living in a life or death situation constantly would definitely bring one's strength up although it is not recommended. Eugene however grew up in that situation and from the age of 5, he was already used to fighting giant creatures with his bare hands without using magic. He keeps and increases this strength through regular training and fighting. It also helps that he has Luckily, he can keep this strength in check except for times when he gets angry and forgets to hold back. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: '''While Eugene lived in the forest, he often traveled by branch after seeing some monkeys do it. Much practice of this gave Eugene better reflexes as well as making him faster and these skills were further increased through training with his Dragon parent Gardina. Soon, he was much faster than the before mentioned monkeys and had the reflexes and speed of a highly trained ninja. But even these weren't enough to beat the swordsman who trained him after beating Eugene in a one sided battle. Through the training, his skills became even better to the point of being able to dodge or cut in half high speed bullets coming at him. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Like all Dragon Slayers, Eugene has enhanced hearing. Using it, Eugene can listen in on other's conversations at his leisure. Also, if he focuses a little, he can separate the different voices in a crowd and distinguish the different people in it. His hearing has a 5 km radius and is a part of his natural radar to be able to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This has become a valued asset for Eugene's hunts and fights after much practice in this area. '''Enhanced Smell: '''Another Dragon Slayer ability Eugene got was an enhanced sense of smell which is 10 times better than your average dog. Eugene usually uses this to tell who a person is if he can't see them or to distinguish people from each other. Like his sense of hearing, it has a 5 km radius and is the other half of his natural radar to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This is also another valuable asset in Eugene's hunting and fighting. '''Animal Communication: '''Due to his time on his own in the wilderness, Eugene is able to understand most animals and what they want to say making it easier for him to befriend animals. For some reason, it is very difficult for him to understand insects and often will mess up the translation. '''Swordsmanship and Close Combat: Eugene learned the 'Kofuna Shizen Ryu' (Archaic Nature style) and martial arts from a swordsman. The Kofuna Shizen Ryu consists of sword techniques based on mimicking nature itself through the movement of the sword. His martial arts has a similar style. After learning about his copying abilities, his style is also influenced by what he learns. Ghost Road: By sending magic energy to the brain, he can accelerate his brain's processing abilities and to him, the world around him slows down, allowing Eugene to dodge attacks more easily as he can see them and analyze them allowing him to react accordingly. And by continuously going into his opponent's blind spot, it will be as if he dissapears like a ghost thus the name. However, he tends to use it more for the former mentioned purpose. Ninja Stealth Ability: Due to the fact that Eugene had to learn to hunt, he also picked up the ability to suppress his existence to be able to sneak up on his prey. To be more specific, Eugene blends into the enviroment and misdirects the target's attention to something more obvious. But because he used it a lot he unconsciously uses it, surprising his guild mates and other people with a 'sudden appearance'. Happy has related this skill to the stealth ability of a ninja thus it's name. Analitytical Ability: Due to the need to retain his copying and mimicking logic from early childhood in order to survive, Eugene has acquired the ability to analyze a person and their abilities. If he's not fighting the said person, he will try to imitate their movements to the smallest of muscle movement. If possible, he creates his own version of the techniques he has analyzed and often makes some people confused due to him switching fighting styles like that.. He uses this ability to constantly learn more and evolve. '''Skill Erase: '''Originally the fatal weakness of Eugene's copy ability, Eugene has also figured he can copy other peoples moves; but instead improving on it like usual, he instead disturbs the rhythm and pace behind the physical part of the move. This leads to confusion and uneasiness with the person the move originated from, preventing the move to be properly executed, sometimes the person can't use it at all. For example, if Eugene were to copy a swordsman's sword technique before using it against the swordsman, he would then do sudden changes in terms of rhythm, speed, movement, etc in the middle of the technique to disrupt it. Eugene has also learned how to use this ability against magic attacks through exerting and focusing his magical aura to "siphon" the opponent's attack, affecting the foe's magic energy and leaving a gap in it, leaving the affected person unable to properly use the spell temporarily. Even though it's not very often that it goes to the point where the victim completely can't use the move 'erased' for a while, because of the times that it has happened, this skill was given it's name. '''Mirage Movement: '''Basically, this is just Eugene using his speed and reflexes to his advantage through the use of fakes that look real enough to fool an opponent making them see an after image of the fake before they realize it's not real. Even if the opponent figures out about the fakes, Eugene will figure out that the opponent knows and either add another fake or just land the first blow. In order to perform what was mentioned in the second part of the explanation, Eugene must use Ghost Road in order to figure out his opponent's timing. Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:User-based Character Category:Main Character Category:Unchained Soul